


Size matters

by m_findlow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Martha poses the obvious question.





	Size matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



'Doctor,' Martha called after him, but he didn't hear her. 'Doctor!' she called again loudly, jogging to catch up to him, blazing a path in his long coat, hands shoved in his pockets. He often did that, just taking off as if forgetting he was there with someone else. Maybe it was just her. Rose would never have had this problem, she thought ruefully.

He finally heard her calls and absently stopped and turned his head. 'Mmm?'

'How are we supposed to help? You said you had a plan but you haven't actually said what it is.'

'Well, we're taking him with us of course. Got a nice little planet in mind, just perfect. No ice age where we're going. Lovely spot. Just on the cool side of tropical. They're probably serving drinks there by now. You know those tiny little umbrellas they stick in them? God I love those. Had a collection of them once. Don't remember what I did with it, now. That's what we should do when we get there. Drinks with tiny umbrellas. Lovely.'

'No, I get that, but how are we supposed to get him there? It's a woolly mammoth! It'll never fit in there, it's too big!'

He stopped and grinned at her, his eyes sparkling whenever they had that moment of brilliance, which was often. Standing at the threshold of the TARDIS he pointed gleefully at it. 'Bigger on the inside.'

She gave him a wan look that said she didn't need to be reminded of that small, or was it large, fact. 'I know the TARDIS is bigger on the inside, but my question is, how do we get him through the door?'

'Hmm,' he said, leaning back slightly, rocking on his heels, and looking the TARDIS up and down thoughtfully. 'Well, that could be a slight problem, I suppose. Well done, Martha Jones. What would I do without you?'

'I've honestly no idea,' she replied, trudging after him.


End file.
